


Spider Visits

by BattyBlues



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyBlues/pseuds/BattyBlues
Summary: Peter Parker and Miles Morales visit Eddie Brock to say hi I guess. But like, Peter is a high school Spidey and Miles is like... a baby. A child. It's based off a lot of those "If Venom met both Spiders, they'd definitely protect them" posts. Those are good posts.Oh and they get ice cream.





	Spider Visits

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it because I wanted to. I make no promises of quality.

“Mr. Eddie! Mr. Eddie!” Peter came swinging into the open window in full spider gear, yelling out to the scruffy man who was lounging on the couch, mindlessly flipping through channels. A small black mass, Venom, rested on his shoulder, munching on tater tots that were tossed to them every now and then.

“Heya kid. Your Iron Dad know you’re on this side of town? Specifically with me?”

When Peter landed, he managed to perch right on top of the opposite lounge chair as if he weighed nothing. He laughed nervously in response to Eddie’s questions. “Mr. Stark isn’t my dad, that’s silly. But, it’s fine. I- oh, hold on.” He swiveled to the window with outstretched arms as his spider senses went off. Eddie’s brow furrowed and both he and Venom sat up to see what Peter was doing- only for another figure to crash right into him. Both Peter and the new figure flew backwards, but Venom leapt to action, encompassing Eddie and reaching out to catch Peter and pull the figure off him. Venom proceeded to hold it up by the collar… more accurately by the a hoodie?

“Haha! Good catch Venom!”

The large mass was staring right at another person, slightly smaller than Peter, dressed in a Spiderman costume that was black and red. Except this one was also wearing a dark grey hoodie, shorts, and sneakers. **“A… spiderling?”** Venom squinted before turning to Peter who was still in their opposite arm. **“Another spiderling?”** Venom corrected themselves, still questioning.

“Yeah! This is Miles. He’s a spider hero like me!”

Miles’ mask was wide eyed as Venom stared at him. He was curled up into himself with his hands close to his chest, much like a baby animal. “I-It’s not gonna eat me is it?”

_‘What’s with the kid heroes?! This one’s… definitely younger than Peter. Could be like a 10 year old!’_

_‘I swear the Avengers-’_

Now it was Venom’s turn to go wide eyed when Miles spoke. **“No. Not you. We protect spiderlings. Not eat them.”**

Peter wiggled from Venom’s grasp and gave two thumbs up at Miles. “That means they like you!”

Miles watched as Venom mimicked the thumbs up gesture with one hand. “O-Oh...” A brief moment of uncertainty passed before Miles excitedly put two thumbs up as well. “Cool!! Nice to meet you, uh Venom? I’m Spiderman- oh wait he said my name already, I’m Miles.”

Venom watched Miles wiggle his way out of their grasp. When he stood next to Peter, Venom realized that he barely reached Peter’s shoulders. It made the symbiote carefully reach out and pat Miles’ head. **“...Small.”** Clawed hands began to morph into human ones, but the sudden change made Miles shriek and latch onto Peter. The noise itself made Venom disappear quicker, only to reappear as a small blob with eyes on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Whoa, whoa. Relax kid. The name’s Eddie. I’m the, uh, other half to this… blob. Well, symbiote formally speaking.”

“Sym-... Symbiote… Symbiotic relationships?” Miles’ wide eyed gaze hadn’t changed since he laid eyes on Venom. Now, however, those large masked eyes were directed at Peter for confirmation.

“You got it! Exactly that. Eddie and Venom are two halves of a whole so they’ve told me. Live together, work together, y’know all that stuff. Stops bad guys too. But Mr. Stark doesn’t like either of ‘em for some reason…Something about him biting…?”

Peter trailed off in thought, but Tony Stark’s name made Venom perk up a bit. **“Can we eat-”**

“Ahhh-” Eddie shoved a hand over where Venom’s mouth would have been. “Tater tots, yeah. That’s what you can eat. Or what, chocolate? Maybe later.”

_‘Don’t spook the kid. He doesn’t need to know you eat people.’_

**_‘He will learn, Eddie. The first spiderling did.’_ **

_‘Venom I can assure you Peter still doesn’t realize.’_

**_‘Fine…’_ **

Venom stretched their form, creating a hand to reach across the couch and grab the bowl of tater tots on the coffee table. They grew a little larger, appearing as a half body leaning over Eddie, just to dump the contents of the bowl into their mouth.

“Whoa… that’s so cool…”

Venom paused and gave a toothy grin. **“Eddie. Eddie, we like this one. This one called us cool.”**

“Yeah, yeah buddy. You said that when Peter called us cool too.” Eddie chuckled and walked back to the couch to take a seat. “So, Miles. How’d you get tangled in the hero life? What’s your story?”

~~~~~~~~We all know the Spider Story- it's the same here except Miles is a kid and Peter's there~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t take long for Miles to get used to Venom. In fact, it only took about five days- which was probably two whole days longer than it took Peter. All it took were a few surprise visits, a game of ‘extreme tag’ that involved swinging through the city, and the one time Venom caught Miles after he underestimated his webbing distance- for Miles to consider them a pal.

“Mr. Eddie! Mr. Eddie!”

“...I’m not ready for kids…” The tired man heaved sighed and stepped away from the window as not one, but two, Spidermen- spider _kids_ jumped through. This time, before either of them could misstep, Venom was already catching them.

“And Venom!” They both happily gave thumbs up to the symbiote.

**“Spiderlings, hello.”**

“Hey you two… Does Stark know-”

“Ah it’s fine Mr. Eddie.” Peter immediately interrupted, hanging upside down since Venom caught him by the leg. “We’re _totally_ following the rules here.”

“Uh huh… Miles?”

The smaller spiderman flinched and pulled his hoodie strings to close the hood and hide his face. Venom had caught him by the waist so there was no turning away. “Oh, uh…”

“Am I hearing an ice cream trip being cancelled?”

“Miles, nooooo-” Peter’s whispering was obvious. Neither of the boys were good very good at lying.

“Technically Mr. Stark told us to go home for the day but we figured we’d take a short trip here because uhhhh you and Venom are cool and we like you guys?” The younger spider spoke quick, hoping that ending on the more positive note would get them out of trouble.

It wasn’t a lie, he could tell. But it still meant that Stark didn’t approve of Peter’s visits- and now Miles’ as well. Even though he knew that was the case, and that these two dropped in constantly, Eddie still sighed and ran a hand down his face. He did a lot of sighing ever since the spider kids decided he was someone worth visiting. “That man is going to come down here one day and try to murder me... Shouldn't have fed you kids, now you won't go away.”

**_‘We won’t let the Ironman kill us Eddie, we know this.’_ **

“I wasn’t being literal, V.” He said out loud. Realizing Peter and Miles were staring at him with those masked eyes made him shake his head. “Just talking to myself don’t worry.” The tired expression turned into a smirk and Eddie stepped closer to the window. “Alright then. Ice cream it is. Venom.”

Suddenly the black mass was hurdling two spiders and a man out the window, although the latter was quickly engulfed soon after.

“Woooooo!” Peter yelled out as he was tossed into the air to free fall. He did a few flips just for the heck of it. Miles on the other hand let out a more surprised screech, still not used to being tossed around like a ragdoll. But just like every time, Venom was there to catch them from their free fall. Unlike Miles as he was still coming into his powers, sometimes Peter would catch himself just to continue the adrenaline rushed thrill. Miles on the other hand, appreciated the safety net and let himself be caught before attempting to swing on his own.

And then something something they swung into the city, something something they got ice cream and perched on top of a real tall building eating said ice cream. It was a chill time for all of them.


End file.
